Written in Blood
by SilverSunset
Summary: Sequel to Of Dhampir and Demons. After refusing a mission from Brimstone, Rayne is on the run. She seeks Dante’s help, but will she get more than she bargained for?
1. Stressful times and new employment

Chapter 1: stressful times and new employment.

**Ah, here it is. My first chapter of the sequel. This fic is dedicated to all three of you who actually reviewed my last fic. Including BloodyDemonEmpress, BladeMaster16, and Devilman666. This is the longest first chapter I've ever written. Enjoy. And if you enjoy this chapter, you'll definitely enjoy the next chapter, which involves sewers—and a drunken Rayne…**

Warnings: death, violence, language, very very brief nudity, romance, and drunkenness. If you don't like it, don't read it. Always on the lookout for reviews and constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: as always, I do not own any of the characters, places, or events in any of the Bloodrayne or Devil May Cry games. Sigh…

The room was dark, illuminated only by a splash of moonlight from a single rectangular window. By this sparse light, you could just barely see a glint off of a pair of white fangs and the hooded figures who sat around a square table. The fangs vanished as the red haired female shifted in her chair.

"Well, what do you need this time?" she asked.

The man sitting across from her simply pushed a black envelope across the table to her. She opened it and carefully looked over the mission file.

_The location of your target is within the city. You will find the target at a facility known as the Devil May Cry. You will have seventy-two hours to eliminate your target before we at Brimstone take matters into our own hands. _

She looked up from the file, directly into the depths of the cloaked man's hood. She'd never gotten a mission like this before. She was used to going after groups of baddies, not former partners. She pushed back from the table and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I can't take this one." She said, matter-of-factly.

"We're not giving you an option. You are to terminate Dante Sparda, or we will do it ourselves."

"No, you can't."

"Why not? What makes this mission different than any other?"

" I can't explain it. I just can't go and kill someone who saved my life before. I'm not taking this mission." She said with a sigh.

"I see. Well then, I have little choice but to terminate your employment."

In a flash, a dagger came out from the folds of the man's robe. He slashed out at the woman, but she ducked under the table and then dove out the window. As soon as she hit the ground outside, she started running.

Inside the dark room, the hooded man stared down at the bloodstained knife he held in his hand. _Hm, she's faster than I could remember. No matter. Whether she likes it or not, she WILL be the one to strike down the son of Sparda._ He thought to himself with a light chuckle.

Rayne hurried to gather what belongings she had into a black duffel bag as she thought about where she was going to go now. Thoughts kept whirring into her head, only to be rejected by some other thoughts about Brimstone. Finally, she got one. She would warn Dante, and live in various hotels for the rest of her life. Okay, maybe not the deal with the hotels, but she figured it would be a good idea to warn her former partner about Brimstone's intentions. She changed into some street clothes and hopped into a cab the first chance she got.

Dante pulled out his handmade guns as he ran out of the alley. The four Geist Demons that stalked him knocked over the trash bins he's used to block the alley in a frenzy to reach their prey. Before they could reach him, Dante had gotten onto his motorcycle and sped off down the road. The four demons gave chase, following ever so closely. They stiffened as they cornered him for the kill. He turned the bike towards them, staring for a minute at the hideous creatures. They resembled skinless, eyeless bulldogs, only much larger and covered in black slime. They had sets of six-inch long fangs and claws, hunted in packs, and had a nasty habit of eating the heart out of your chest. Dante merely drove past them, using their stiffening as an advantage. He quickly whipped the front of it towards the pack, and then leaped into the air, guns blazing. He landed smoothly on it as soon as his attack was finished, and began to drive back to the Devil May Cry to sit and think. That was his life lately. Only one week previously, Trish had been brutally murdered. He had returned from a job one evening to find her sprawled grotesquely across the couch. Her limbs had been severed and placed into the lap of her remaining body. Her long blond hair had been hacked off maliciously, and various slashes adorned her corpse. The most disturbing thing was the symbol that had been carved into her chest- a bizarre infinity symbol with an arrow going through it vertically. Dante had been forced to replace all of the carpeting and furniture.

But these were not the thoughts which haunted him. Indeed, he could care very little about the murder, except that it happened in his own home. Three years had passed since he'd met her. The crimson haired assassin who had been his partner on a big mission to permanently put down Mundus. At times, when he was busy pouring over files and lists, he could swear he saw a gleam of a silver blade in the shadows. But, as always, these were mere illusions conjured by his tired mind.

Dante's thoughts were interrupted, however, when a knock sounded at the door. Wondering who could be interested in his "extermination services" this late, he was shocked solid when he saw Rayne standing on the other side of the door. She stood rigidly, looking paranoid. She had changed a bit during the past three years. Her hair had grown out to reach her shoulder blades, and she was dressed much more casually than he was accustomed to. She had on a pair of blue jeans frayed at the bottom, a black tee shirt, and black sneakers. He also noticed a black duffel bag draped over one of her shoulders.

"Well, if it isn't Agent Bloodrayne." He mused.

Rayne, however, did not answer. Nor did she look very amused. She quickly glanced over her shoulder before addressing him hastily.

"I need to talk to you. This is important."

He invited her in, noting her urgency. Rayne tossed the duffel bag carelessly aside before she sat down to explain the situation. He sat patiently, chin propped on his hands, trying to think of some solution. Like Rayne earlier, he eliminated one idea after another when overlooked factors came into play. If she stayed in a hotel, they would find her and kill her. If she returned to them, she would be forced to murder him. Finally, a thought occurred to him that would forever change his life. She would stay with him, where he could protect her. He had no idea why he wanted to, but he knew that he did. She was to work with him, and they would split the profits from the jobs they received. In the meantime, they would think of how to deal with Brimstone. Rayne thought about the prospect, and finally gave in when she could think of no better alternative. He took her upstairs to show her where she could sleep for now. It was Trish's old room, now stripped of any indication anyone had ever lived there. Rayne was a little surprised that he could make such a dreary office downstairs, and such a homey living space upstairs. It was complete with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, a washer and dryer, and a living room. Unable to imagine the demon slayer doing laundry, she dropped her duffel bag onto the floor and plopped down onto the bare mattress. She fell asleep immediately with an overburden of stress.

Dante walked by the room and saw Rayne deep in sleep on the mattress. She was uncovered, and even still had her shoes on. He grabbed a spare blanket from a box in his closet and covered her with it. It was amazing how peaceful she looked in her sleep. Impossible to imagine that she could be a cold-blooded killer. She slept in an awkward position, and he wanted to make her more comfortable, but he also didn't want to end up with one of her blades through his chest. He was a little tempted to do something else, too. Maybe just—no! He smacked himself. Bad Dante! He quickly exited her room and shut the door behind him.

Early the next evening, Dante came up from his office to see Rayne in her regular outfit. But that was all that was regular. She sat comfortably on his sofa, eating peanut butter with a spoon and watching _Whose Line is it Anyway?_ Sheesh. Did she know how to calm down, or what? He grabbed the remote and switched the TV off, receiving a death glare in the process. It was time for her first mission as a member of the Devil May Cry duo. Unfortunately, this job would involve sewers, nests, and well, sewers.


	2. Getting a little too close

Chapter 2 : getting a little too close. 

**I'm so glad you all enjoyed chapter one. Thank you, Devilman666, for pointing out that problem. I'll see if I can figure out how to fix it! This chapter is dedicated to BloodyDemonEmpress, who so longed for romance that I finally decided to include some. Oh, and an early Happy Valentine's Day to everyone, as I will not be able to update until Tuesday. WARNING! It may get a little sappy in this chappie! (I rhymed on purpose.)**

Rayne tapped her stiletto-heeled boots impatiently on the pavement as Dante tried to pry a manhole cover off of a sewer entrance. Dante wasn't very happy about the whole sewer situation either. His clothes always got messed up whenever he went into one. He tried his best to get a good grip on the edges of the manhole cover, but it had apparently been welded on. Rayne's patience had run out by then, so she shoved him aside and shot the manhole cover off with her guns. She shot Dante a _see? That wasn't so hard _look. She jumped down into the sewer, feet landing in a puddle of who-knows-what. She cringed and thanked herself for having bought a new, waterproof leather outfit. Dante splashed onto the sewer floor beside her, causing some of the muck to fly upwards. Rayne asked if there was anything "special" she should know about these demons. Dante gave the lo-down on what they looked like, what they did, and included a vivid description of their queen. At the mention of there being a queen, Rayne got a serious case of deja-vu. Last time she experienced a fight with a queen was on a mission in Louisiana. It was her first mission, and the humongous creature was called a Mariasque. Also, the last sewer escapade had left her with bowel in her hair from the creature called Slezz, along with a bad case of nightmares.

The two wandered on for a while, with little event. There was an instance where Rayne had fallen into a roach nest, but other than that… Fortunately, things picked up a few minutes later with the attack of a pack of three Geists. Two of them leaped towards Rayne. She quickly whipped out her guns and blasted one of them in the face. However, this maneuver left her open to attack by the other. Using this opening as an advantage, the other latched onto Rayne's arms with its claws and tried desperately to eat out her heart. She got one good kick on the side of its head before turning him into Swiss cheese, too. Rayne turned her head to see Dante watching casually, the third demon already dead at his feet.

"Why did you fail to mention that they eat hearts?" she asked snippily.

Dante just shrugged and kept walking. Further down the tunnel, and they saw the queen. She was larger than the other geists, with a huge pulsating egg sac attached to her abdomen. Since this creature was immobile and so much like Slezz, Rayne figured she could apply the same basic concepts to it as well. She shouted her plan across the room to Dante, who was standing in an area where he would be shielded from any attacks. He would deal with the queen while Rayne destroyed the egg sac.

Dante didn't want to get within range of the queen's attacks, so he took out Ebony and Ivory and began blasting away at the queen's neck area. Rayne, in the meantime, had lunged right into action and gotten to an area where she could launch her Blood Hammer charges at the egg sac. For those of you who have not played Bloodrayne2, the Blood Hammer setting on Rayne's guns sends an explosive blood rocket at the enemy. Yeah, it's cool unless it blows up too close to you.

The egg sac ruptured and disconnected from the queen's body at the exact moment that Dante succeeded in shredding its head off of its neck with bullets. He moved back into his shielded little alcove, as (wouldn't you know it) the queen exploded. Unfortunately, Rayne was not shielded from the hail of blood, guts, slime, and sewage that rained down. She stood with a look of utter shock and violation before rushing out of the sewers, Dante trying to suppress laughter behind.

Dante suspected that Rayne was curled into a fetal position in the corner. Due to this, he didn't expect to find her soaking in a bubble bath upon his return. She stared at him for a few seconds, then reached up and threw a shampoo bottle at him. He rushed out as quickly as possible, but it was too late. He'd seen her. All of her. He tried VERY hard not to make eye contact with her once she had gotten dressed. To Dante's great surprise, she didn't act all offended. On the contrary, she spent as much time as she could teasing him about how he magically changed colors upon seeing her.

Determined not to let her get enjoyment out of his misfortune, Dante decided to play a little game. He leaned over **very **close to Rayne. Well, it certainly wiped that smug smile off of her face. She leaned away in nervousness. _Now I've got her, _he thought. His face was only tow inches from hers when he made the fatal mistake of looking into her eyes. She leaned back a little, trying to escape, but it was too late. Dante cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face up to his. Rayne uttered protest, but it was soon swallowed up by the tender kiss of the demon slayer.

Whether from shock, desire, of a little bit of both, Rayne remained stunned for about thirty seconds before coming to her senses and pushing him away. Her thoughts were mixed between "whoa" and "what the hell?" someone who had not seen for three years had kissed her (rather passionately). Having had little experience with this type of thing, and a need to burn away the memory forever, she bought a six-pack of beer the next day. She refused to share with Dante, and was rather tipsy by her third drink. Here we go! Drunken seductress!

The alcohol manipulating her, Rayne put her arm around Dante's neck. She pulled his ear to her, where she whispered to him about how hot she secretly thought he was.

" I think you're pretty hot, too, babe." He said in response.

" You know, I could get used to living like this," she cooed, nuzzling under his chin.

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm so comfortable with you that I feel confident enough to pour beer all over you."

"What?"

Two seconds later, his hair and trench coat were soaked from a half a beer she had poured on him. He looked over at Rayne, a slight grin on her face making him angry.

"You're not really drunk, are you?"

"Nope."

"Pity." And with that, he exacted a secondary revenge upon the dhampir by twisting her hair in his fingers and kissing her again. When he pulled back, there was the shocked look again. He chuckled to himself as Rayne stormed off to her room, this time to actually curl up in a fetal position. She was in for some whacked-out dreams that night.

**There it is. Another chapter. In the next chapter, Dante will talk to Rayne about Trish's murder, and a deadly creature sent from Brimstone will attack. Then Rayne will get into a serious hack-and-slash match with the creature- one she faced in her past. **


	3. Hedrox whaty what?

Chapter 3: Hedrox whaty what?

**Thanks for all the reviews and constructive criticism I received. Here's another chapter. I was a bit… distracted during my last chapter. Cursed Animal Planet shows!**

**How many times has this actually happened to you? You bend over to pick something up, then when you stand up again: lo and behold! You smack your head on a doorknob or some windowsill aimed maliciously right at your head. Well, I'm going to incorporate that principle right off the bat. Leading to some rather humorous consequences. **

Rayne wandered out of her still barren room with all the caution of a rabbit trying to avoid a wolf. Dante said he needed to discuss something with her. Rayne was only willing to let her blades do the discussion. She stalked into the living room with her blades drawn. It was incredibly dark, around midnight. Rayne crept forward, when the unthinkable happened- she dropped one of her blades. She was a little confused as to how the thing could possibly come unstrapped, but gave it little thought as she bent over to pick it up.

"Hey, you're finally out."

Rayne was startled and jerked up her head, smashing it into the table in the process. She bit back a curse as she turned to face Dante, carefully keeping about five feet between them. He noticed her glaring at him between wincing and rubbing her head. He grinned.

"Very graceful."

Somehow robbed of a comeback, she came up with a very un-Rayne line in response.

"For your information, I can be very graceful. You should see me in my evening gown. It's… Oh crap." She broke off, seeing a vague spark of interest on Dante's face. He started smiling again, as if to say _evening gown, eh?_ Rayne gave a very definitive death-glare.

"Don't get any ideas, you perv. And while we're on the subject, what the hell was all that about last night!" she snapped.

"You thought I was serious? Hell, I was just having a little fun."

Rayne rolled her eyes. Moving on…

"So, what's this about a murder that you wanted to discuss?"

He took out an envelope stuffed full of pictures. Rayne looked at the pictures with a businesslike air. Severed limbs, blood everywhere, and finally Brimstone's symbol. She stopped at that specific picture, staring mesmerized at the symbol. Finally, she understood. They were trying to frame her. But, it couldn't have been her.

"This isn't my work." She said at last. "Her limbs were ripped off, not cut off neatly. If it was me, you'd see clean cuts on the joints. Besides, I don't mark my kills. And I'm certainly not that creative about how I position the bodies. I mostly just toss them carelessly aside."

"Then, any ideas what could have done this?"

" Hm. I think I remember something…"Her mind became flooded with the memory of a large sasquatch-like creature crushing the head of a Nazi in an opening in its hand.

"Hedrox." She said. " It duplicated itself every time I thought I killed one."

Crap. If Hedrox was back, it meant that Brimstone had finally perfected its cloning techniques. This meant big trouble. Rayne decided she would go back to Brimstone headquarters to find something out. Anything would help. She shared this idea with Dante, who was refusing to let her go alone. Rayne got frustrated and kicked over the table. That's when she saw her standing with a blade poised over Dante's head. Rayne pulled out her guns and pegged the girl with a bullet. Dante looked at the unconscious figure, who lay face down on the carpet. Using his foot to turn her over, he did a double take when he saw his attacker's face. She looked exactly like Rayne, only with hair the color of Dante's, and different clothes. Rayne looked too, and stood as shocked as Dante. After a few minutes of this silence, Rayne felt her cocky attitude returning.

"Well, that's messed up." She said. "They gave her cooler blades than me."

The Rayne clone was finally coming to. She was unhappy to find herself tied to a chair, robbed of her weapons. The real Rayne sat on the couch comfortably, flicking the clone's blades open and closed. She watched as the fan-like joints appeared and then looked like regular dhampir blades. Dante sat in a chair near her, watching the clone with a sly, evil tendency. The clone looked first from the hunter's face to the assassin's, trying to figure out what they were up to. Finally, one of them spoke. It was the hunter who imposed the question.

"What is your name?"

"Rayne."

"No. Try again."

"Rayne."

"She thinks she's me." Rayne interjected. "They made her to believe she was the dhampir assassin."

"Fine. Then explain to me where I can find Hedrox."

"Hedrox is already coming. He's going to kill you. You, and your pretty girlfriend."

" Girlfriend? This bitch is making me mad." Rayne broke in.

"What does Brimstone want with us?" Dante asked with a sigh.

"They want to drown you in your own blood. They're coming for you. And when they find you, the only thing that's gonna be left of you is a stain in your carpet."

Rayne was not about to let that happen. And there was no way she was going to let this clone go and tell on her. She drew the clone Rayne's blade from her side and slid it swiftly on the front of the clone's throat. At Dante's look of light surprise, she merely shrugged and said:

" Cloning has many downsides. They only live half as long as the things they were created from."

**Coming in chapter 4: Hedrox, and new headquarters for Dante and Rayne.**


	4. Fun with trains

Chapter 4: Fun with trains 

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I thought it sucked, because I was distracted by stupid Animal Planet again! Growl. Anywho, here's chapter number four. Oh, and for any anime fans in the audience, I plan on writing a Rurouni Kenshin fan fiction soon. This may result in a lack of updates for a while, but keep an eye out for updates anyways. I will try my best to keep it current.**

"so, what do we do now?" Dante asked.

"Search the body. Knowing Brimstone, they probably left some kind of letter in a pocket somewhere." Rayne responded.

"Yeah. You go right ahead with your plan, genius."

"Wuss." Rayne hissed.

She began the painstaking task of searching every fold in the pants of the dead girl. Not such a simple task, as there seemed to be an infinite amount of them. At last, a pocket was found among the countless pleats and wrinkles. Wouldn't you know, there was a note resting invitingly on the bottom.

_Congratulations on your discovery. This is only the beginning of the things you will be encountering on your road. You have one last chance to redeem yourself and fulfill your mission. Come to the Black Widow. You'll recognize it from one of your previous assignments. Perhaps we can work out a deal. Looking forward to seeing you again. _

Rayne finished the note and handed it over to Dante. He read it and turned to Rayne with intrigue. His eyes had a question in them, and Rayne could tell exactly what it was he wanted to ask.

"The mission the wanted me to 'fulfill' was killing you. I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I left."

"Why couldn't you?"

"I don't know. You never did anything to me, so why would I want to kill you?"

"Are you sure? Are you sure there wasn't…another reason?" he asked with the tiniest of grins.

"What are you talking about?" Rayne asked, backing away.

"Maybe you had some kind of feelings for me?" Dante said with an even larger grin.

"I'm dhampir. I don't have any feelings."

"Uh-huh."

"Drop it already. Even if there was something, we need to put Brimstone down before they start sending clones of YOU. I'll lead the way to the Black Widow." Seeing a tremor of laughter building up, she added:

"And if you make any cracks about my emotions, I **will **kill you."

The environment outside was perfectly cliché. It had finished raining around seven in the evening, and curls of mist reminiscent of the storms enshrouded the darkened sky. Just right for remaining invisible on the way to the subway station. For that was where they had to go: to an intersection in the center of the system. The plan was to hitch a ride on one of the subway cars, then jump off at the right point. Rayne and Dante used the shadows to slink unseen towards the number fifteen platform. As the train stopped to pick up the swarm of passengers on the platform, the two scaled the side and tried to find something to grab onto up on top. Unfortunately, the top was smooth as a bullet. That left one option: they would have to become undercarriage. Rayne wedged her heels in between some of the pipes and held onto a thick wire that ran from the head of the train. Meanwhile, Dante got his own hold next to her. He looked over at Rayne, who didn't seem at all perturbed by this. He began to wonder if this was like an extreme sport to her. The train robbed him of his ability to think as the tin can lurched forward on its tracks. Dante kept his eyes fixed on the track ahead, scooping for any uneven spots that might scrape across his back. It was nowhere near a smooth ride, either. The screaming metal deathtrap wobbled from side to side like a horse trying to throw its rider. The first corner was both steep and sharp. The train whipped menacingly around the corner. As they began to round another, Dante saw Rayne let go of her hold with her legs.

"This is our stop." She yelled over the clanging and screeching of the engine. With that, she let go completely and rolled under the backside of the train. Left by himself under the metal log, Dante had no choice but to follow. This resulted in a stinging case of road rash all across his back. As he recovered from the bouncing and rolling, he saw Rayne nursing some injury too. However, he saw her smiling as she looked up.

"Man, that was awesome!" she said in mock surfer-dude tone.

Dante just gave her a what-the-hell look as they walked towards the intersection.

**That's a very short one, yes. The next chapter will document the encounter at the club… and more fun with trains. **


	5. Clubbin' it

Chapter 5: clubbin' it

**Here is another chapter. I haven't updated in a while due to writer's block…and bruises. Don't EVER play "swing wars" with your younger siblings. If you do, it will actually turn into "kick-the-crud-out-of-big-sister." my poor aching hipbone.**

Entering the club was easy enough. Getting through the thing and into the back was a whole different story. After nursing the burning road rash they had received from the little train adventure, Rayne and Dante had somehow managed to squeeze into the door and now stood crammed in a corner. Hundreds of bony, sweaty bodies danced at breakneck speeds in impossibly small spaces to the beat of crappy techno music. Dante stood surveying the crowd while Rayne squashed herself as far away as possible from the chaos and noise. She was crammed up against the wall so much that Dante thought for a minute that she might fall through it. He stared as she fidgeted uncomfortably in the corner. He smirked as he realized what was wrong.

"Would anything happen to be wrong?" he asked, trying his hardest to suppress a grin.

"Hm? No. No- nothing." Rayne answered awkwardly.

"Something."

"Shut up." She answered with a venomous slit-eyed look.

Dante did his best to suppress the laughter at seeing miss badass dhampir assassin paranoid in her corner. She stopped his silent guffaw with a sharp smack on the back of his head. All in all, she was darn tired of the way he kept finding it easy to pick on her. Frustrated, Rayne shoved through the cluster of dancers on the floor in front of her. Several stopped to give her death glares before resuming the dancing. Finally, after around twenty minutes of swearing and nearly biting every living creature within range, Rayne found the door. I mean, the door was the fanciest one (not to mention the only one with a lock). Not waiting for any sort of invitation, she kicked in the door. The four guys playing pool stared at the scantily clad dhampir in the doorway with a confused air before resuming their game. Rayne too looked around confused for a minute, thinking she had gone into the wrong room, before she noticed a larger than normal figure draped in a robe. Sitting next to this figure in the shadowy corner were two other robed figures, and Rayne knew immediately who they were.

"Rayne, Rayne…" came a bizarre whisper from beneath the largest cloak.

"Hedrox? That you, you big yeti?" she taunted.

"Ah, yess. Rayne. 'Tis you after all. We have been waiting for a long time to see Rayne again. We would very much like to play a game with Rayne. It's one that Rayne likes."

"Chop up Hedrox?" Rayne asked in mock hopefulness.

Hedrox removed the robe covering its massive body before glaring at Rayne. Two of the guys who had been playing pool had moved in front of the ruined door to prevent her escape. A fourth robed figure stepped out of the shadow and pulled the hood off of his head.

"No. We're going to play 'take the dhampir hostage.'" The white-haired man said.

"Hey, you're…" Rayne's realization was cut off by Hedrox's massive arm smashing into her face. Normally, a shot like this would do no good against someone as tough as her, but Hedrox's blow was about a thousand times stronger than normal. Almost immediately, Rayne slipped into a cold sleep.

Dante finally managed to find his own way through the crowd just in time to see four guys in robes carrying away an unconscious Rayne. He stared after them for a few seconds before following as stealthily as possible. Out in the subway station area, he saw the robed guys trying to load up Rayne into one of the subway cars, but her heels kept getting in the way and catching on the doorway.

"turn her the other way! No, not that way, like this!" one of the men hissed before giving Rayne's unconscious form a rough shove through the opening. Dante stopped, having recognized the voice. But, it couldn't be… could it? His attention was drawn back to reality as one of the pool players screamed out in pain. Rayne had awoken and had sunk her fangs into his hand, leaving a trickle of blood. The robed guys looked a little shocked.

"Surprised? I never was much of a sleeper. And you suck at tying knots, by the way." She said, springing up. That was Dante's signal. Drawing Sparda from his back, he rushed forwards at the rest of the pool player/thugs. Before they even had a chance to scream, every one of their lives were snuffed out by a huge blade ramming into their spinal columns. Meanwhile, Rayne was trying her luck at fending off her would-be kidnappers.

She flicked out her blades, which she had modified just a little bit in the past few years. She now had a habit of soaking the edges in acid every night. Three of the robed guys came at her, surrounding her on all sides. Rayne merely shrugged before jumping high up into the air and slamming the blades into the two in front of her. The one that remained threw a ball of energy at her, hitting its mark. Thankful for her stamina, Rayne whipped around and smashed her heel into his chest. The kick was followed up by a clean leap over his head, followed by her latching onto his neck with her pearly whites. Rayne's eyes glazed over in ecstasy as the warm red liquid poured out of her victim. She casually tossed her kill aside and turned to Hedrox and the remaining hooded guy.

"Is that all? I could go all night." She said.

The hooded man let out a snarl and gestured to Hedrox.

"Your turn. Do you want to go play with Pretty?"

The creature hissed in agreement. The man turned a pair of blue eyes towards Rayne.

"Fine. Go play."

Hedrox lunged at his old prey and hit her in the arm with his claws, sending her smashing to the ground. Dante stepped forward and evaded the attacks before raising Sparda above Hedrox's neck. Rayne leaped up from the ground and saw what Dante was about to do.

"No, wait! You can't kill it that…"

Sparda cleaved through flesh and bone. The two bloodied halves fell to the ground and in an instant, rose up again as two new Hedrox.

"…way." Rayne finished.

Dante looked at the demon in interest.

"Well, looks like I'll have my work cut out for me." He said.

"Foolish half blood! Hedrox wants to play with Rayne! Move!"

"Better let him have his way." Rayne said, getting into attack stance.

"Hm. If you're really sure… whatever."

Rayne stepped forward and licked some of the blood off of her blades.

"You know the drill. I cut, you duplicate. It's practically a party."

"Does Rayne forget? We are infinite!" Hedrox bellowed.

"Yeah, I get that. Unfortunately for you, I've got a few new tricks up my sleeve."

Hedrox growled again before Rayne let loose in a flurry of blade attacks. The demon made more of himself as Rayne reduced him to a gooey heap time and time again. Dante stepped in around the time Rayne was going to collapse in exhaustion. He shot at each Hedrox's head, sending a bullet through each. When he did this, they did not duplicate. He continued with this pattern until every one was dead. He crouched down, where Rayne was trying to catch her breath.

"Getting rusty, are you?" he asked.

Rayne was about to put in a smart-ass remark, when a light sound of applause from the one remaining hooded man broke through the air.

"Bravo, brother, bravo."

Dante looked up at the figure, who pulled off the cloak. Dante narrowed his eyes at his brother in hatred. He stood up from the ground and walked over to Virgil. Rayne sat where she was and watched.

"So, you've fallen for her, have you? Do you really think she could love you with what she is?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"you know, don't you? Your pretty little dhampir friend was going to return to Brimstone, brother."

"Yeah, right." Dante sneered.

"That may be what you think, but let's see what she has to say about it."

Virgil snapped his fingers, and two winged demons swooped down from perches above the subway. Rayne snapped her attention to the air, but just a moment too late. The creatures knocked her out again and grabbed her by the legs and arms before carrying her to their master. They dropped the unconscious dhampir into Virgil's arms, who transformed into a demon similar to Dante's Devil Trigger form. Not wanting his psycho brother to do anything to his partner, Dante had no option but to change into his own demon form and follow Virgil.

**Phew! That took a lot of effort! Anyway, I was bored and decided to include an entertaining list of signs that you might be evil. Enjoy.**

**1.Ways to tell you're evil:**

**2. you wear eyeliner, and you're a guy.**

**3. your hair does some freaky things that you don't control**

**4. you have an intense desire to kill anything and everything having to do with telemarketing.**

**5. you have white hair and a feminine face, and are male.**

**6. you get a kick out of mutilating the steak you were supposed to cook for dinner. **

**Coming in chappie six: brotherly "love" and one pissed off dhampir. Never mind me! I've had too much coffee!**


	6. finally! a darn update!

Chapter 6: old grudges die hard. 

**OH MY FREAKING GOD! AN UPDATE! HAS IT BEEN LONG ENOUGH?**

**P.S. I'm so thankful for all my reviews! Thank you all so much! Free candy for you!**

Rayne awoke in a dark room hours later, with no clue where she was. It smelled musty, like deteriorating books and cobwebs. Dust hung thickly in the air, making it difficult to breathe. The darkness was no issue: Rayne could see as well in the dark as a person does in the daylight. What was bothering her about all this, though, was the fact that she was on her back, staring up at a blank ceiling. She tried to sit up, but was stopped by a set of heavy chains binding her arms to her sides, and it was attached to the floor. Her blades were still on her arms, but they did her no good where they sat pinned to her sides. There was a way to escape, but…

Rayne cursed under her breath as she began to twist and strain against the chains. Her arms had become loose enough to cross at the wrists, just as she needed. She reached her middle fingers towards the button on the inner part of her wrists that triggered the blades. She braced herself for the pain and held her breath as she pushed the buttons. Both blades flew forward and struck the chains. The pressure caused the chains to push against her flesh, leaving several little welts and pinch marks. However, the trick worked. The chains shattered against the blade edges, enabling her to sit up. She made a move to stand, but was overwhelmed by a shooting white-hot pain up and down her spine. Rayne had no choice but to sit back down.

Soft laughter floated out of the darkness. Rayne turned her head to the left to see her captor striding slowly toward her. Virgil brought out a small device that looked like a computer mouse. He studied it in fake interest.

"You know what this is, don't you?" he asked.

Rayne sneered and narrowed her eyes.

"It's just like in the cartoons. I push this button, you get a shock. I can even control the voltage. There's a metal disc under the skin in your back. If you don't want to feel that again, I suggest you behave. "

Rayne spat at him, hitting him right in the face. Eew. He wiped the glob off of him with a look of disgust before jacking up the voltage on the control and zapping Rayne again.

"So feisty. No wonder my useless brother has a thing for you."

On a rooftop directly across from where Rayne was being tortured, Dante stood surveying the activity through the window. He saw Rayne's struggle, saw her sit up, saw her fall back to the floor, his brother shocking her, and finally her spitting in Virgil's face before he shocked her again. As he saw each of these things happen, Dante's rage grew. He had finally admitted to himself that he liked her. Now, she'd been taken away from him. Dante didn't like it when people touched his stuff. And what was all that crap Virgil had said about her intending to return to Brimstone? He didn't know, and didn't care. All he knew was that Virgil had something important to him, and he wanted it back. Now was the time to move.

"Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of beer…"

Rayne sat on an ornately decorated chair, singing the song out of boredom. She had her chin propped on one hand, and was tapping the mahogany table with the fingers of the other. Virgil sat across from her, sharpening a sword. Wanting to torment him as much as possible, she was singing and tapping. Virgil looked up from the sharpening for a second, glaring at Rayne. She glared back at him in hatred. He reached into a pocket and withdrew a pack of gum. He slid it across the table, bidding her to chew it and stop singing that infernal song. She stared down at the gum. Spearmint flavored. This gave her an idea. Rayne slid a piece out of the pack and popped it into her mouth. After a couple minutes of chewing, she began to blow bubbles and pop them loudly. Every time the popping sound clicked in the air, Virgil winced in annoyance. At first, he tolerated it. Eventually, though, it grew more and more aggravating. Rayne looked at him shortly before smiling and defiantly popping another huge bubble. At last, he could take no more. He grabbed the sword off the table and leaned over, placing it against Rayne's throat. She merely grinned slyly.

"Now, now. If you kill me, that sword will get blunt. Then you'll have to sharpen it all over again. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" she said softly.

Their conversation was cut short by a tinkling of breaking glass in another room. Irritated, Virgil put down the sword and went to investigate. Rayne in the meantime began to furiously tug and wrench the chains on her wrist. Her attention was brought to a crashing sound. She looked in the direction of the commotion and saw Virgil standing up and cursing bitterly. Rayne sat there with an utterly puzzled look on her face, until she saw why he was cursing. A particularly angry looking Dante strode out of the room, guns raised.

"Wha-?" Rayne began. Dante looked in her direction, and she saw a glare of fury in his eyes. It was like he would rip out his brother's throat with his own hands. Virgil, now recovered from his backwards crash, bull-charged at Dante. Dante threw down his guns and sword, pulled back his arm, and socked Virgil right in the face. Again, Virgil flew about ten feet backwards. This time, though, there was a very lovely and expensive stained glass window to greet his back as he crashed through it. Still Rayne sat, shocked at what had just taken place. Dante walked over to where she was chained and shot off one of the links.

"What the hell? When did you? Where did you? What the hell?" Rayne spat out.

"No time to explain right now. Come on. Let's get the hell out of here."


	7. clarifications and advice

Chapter 7: Clarifications and advice 

This is the last chapter I'll have up for awhile. After I return from Spring Break, I'll make up for it with three chapters in one day! Oh, and here are some responses to your reviews.

**To Kerrianne Herrington: glad you like it. **

**To Crystie: you must have gotten confused. Rayne was blowing bubbles to get on Virgil's nerves. Dante came in after that. **

**BladeMaster16: yeah, I thought it was good when I wrote it.**

**Hotaru the Demon Goddess: sorry if you don't like it…I'll have to check out that art. **

**Devilman66: thank you! I'm going to review you soon!**

**BloodyDemonEmpress: LOL. I love you, too.**

**Devil Hunter: thank you. **

**Phew! That should do it! Enjoy!**

Rayne huddled against a brick wall outside. Dante shook off a few drops of rain from his coat. Rayne stood staring at him for a while. Neither said a word. Finally, it was Dante who broke the silence.

"Are you hurt?" he asked with almost no tone.

Rayne just sort of stood with a bewildered look on her face.

"Nope. Just dandy." she said.

"Good. If he'd have hurt you, I would have killed him right there." This time, Rayne noticed a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Sorry to trouble you. I really hate having to play damsel in distress. It's just not my style." She said.

For a few minutes, the scene remained as it was, the two standing barely six inches apart under the over crop of a building, waiting for the storm to subside. Rayne drew one of her blades and began to run her finger over the edge of it thoughtfully, almost affectionately. Dante watched her with indifference.

"So, what's the deal with you and psycho back there?" Rayne asked, not even peeling her eyes away from the blade.

Dante looked at her with a look that asked "psycho?" seeing his inquisitiveness, Rayne clarified.

"Your brother."

Dante went into his explanatory state, putting on an emotionless tone.

"When we were younger, after our parents died, Mundus showed up. He threatened us, and said that if Virgil didn't go with him, he would slaughter me then and there. I gave up on Virgil after that, thinking he'd already been killed. I guess in time, he came to resent me for that."

"So that's why he wanted me. To get to you, and take out his anger." Rayne finished.

"A bit of helpful advice," she added. " Get over your stupid childhood feud and take the guy out already."

Dante glared, semi-astonished.

"He's my brother. What makes you think I can take him out just like that?"

"That's the thing. You think of him as family. He's just another enemy, no matter how it was in the past. Just do what I do and don't think. Just…"

"Kill?" he finished.

With a slight nod, Rayne strode out into the street, not even caring about the burning droplets of water falling gently from the sky. As she walked away, Dante considered her words. Maybe it was time to let her know…

How the hell she got caught up in the middle of this, Rayne had no idea. Wait! It wasn't her fault! It was _his_ fault for getting attracted to her. Yes, that was it! Sure, Rayne wanted to believe that, as she lay on her back on the bare mattress. But the truth was, she was letting her own humanity get in the way, too. After all she'd been through, after all the options, she had still come to him for help. _Damn. I'm getting like one of those giggly schoolgirls who has a crush. _She thought, rolling over. Finally, after two sleepless hours of thought, she'd reached a decision. Whatever Dante wanted to do, she'd support him one hundred percent. Human, vampire, or whatever. This was a decision she reached as a woman.

**I'm so sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I swear, I'll give you guys a nice long 6 pages in Microsoft word as soon as I return on April 5th! **


	8. Human emotions

Chapter 8: Human emotions 

Boy, has it been a long time, or what? Finally back from spring break(as well as an uncanny shortness of creativity), rarin' to write! I'm happy, cause I'm on a sugar high, and I have 32 reviews! This gives me joy! Anywho, here's another chapter in the seemingly endless tale I am weaving. In actuality, it's gonna end in like two chapters. Yeah.

"Damn it! How can there be nothing to watch on two hundred channels of television?" Rayne sat back, thoroughly irritated. It had been one week since her kidnapping incident. One week, two bottles of antiseptic, and three rolls of paper towels had been required to recover from getting the little disc out of her back. She acted as though it had never even happened. Right now though, she only seemed concerned with finding something to do. Dante shot her an inquiring look, and she let out an annoying:

"I'm bored!"

No response.

"Really bored."

Nothing.

"So bored I could poke myself in the eye just to see if it hurts."

"Go ahead. No one's stopping you."

Rayne did not stab herself in the eye, but rather, grabbed her blades and went to stab someone else in the eye. Boredom was really taking its toll. After she'd left, Dante sat for a while, doing absolutely nothing. Since there was nothing else to do, he decided he'd go out for a little hunt of his own.

The cool evening breeze greeted Rayne's nostrils as she strode outside. She stretched her arms back, inhaling deeply. Ah, sweet freedom. It was bitterly cold, pitch black, and moist. However, to Rayne, it was paradise. Her moment of relish was disrupted by a sharp screech breaking through the air. Ah, finally, some action! Rayne's senses went into hyperdrive as she traversed the rooftops and closed in on her prey. In an empty alleyway, a woman was backed into a corner. Sniffing in a very creepy fashion, a greasy male vampire inched nearer to the woman. Just as he was about to sink his fangs into her vulnerable throat, a voice interrupted him.

"A guy like you should probably be going on a diet."

"Dhampir…" the vampire muttered.

Rayne swung down from her perch on a light post to attack her quarry. She was expecting a lame fight, so she was only slightly shocked when the fatty actually lashed out at her. Rayne easily caught his arm and twisted it backwards. She leaned close.

"You should run now. It won't help, but it might make you feel better." She said before releasing her hold, only to harpoon the vamp in the back. (Hee, hee. I love that line she actually uses in the game.) She pulled back, and flung the pest onto a sharp, broken shovel handle resting by the dumpster. She brushed off her hands and turned to the terrified woman.

"you can go now. "

"Oh, god, not another vampire…"

"Hey, I just saved your life, you know."

The woman ran past Rayne, screaming loudly with her arms up in the air.

"Psh. Ingrate…"

"Really…"

a light swishing sound behind Rayne confirmed that Dante had arrived. Rayne didn't even turn around, but instead leaped with ease onto the rooftop. From there, she spotted another vampire on the prowl. Before he even knew what hit him, the vampire was crumpled in a heap on the ground with both arms missing. Rayne then returned to where Dante waited. He stood leaning against the wall casually, as if he was waiting for Rayne to speak first. Rayne sighed, starting back towards the Devil May Cry.

"If you're here to ask about what I'm planning to do to your brother, you're out of luck."

"well, unfortunately for you, that's exactly why I'm here. And I'm not leaving until I know." he said, blocking her path.

"I should think it would be obvious…" she responded, almost inaudibly.

He gave her a curious look. Rayne sighed and shifted her weight.

"I'm going to kill him. With or without your consent. Look, I like you and everything, and I'll follow you wherever you want to go, but you need to get over your childish feud and do something about it. Since you don't seem to be very keen on it, I'm going to deal with it." Wow. That sounded quite human for Rayne to say.

"Fine. You're right."

"I am?" Rayne said, confused.

"yeah. And I was wondering when you would say that."

"Oka-ay…."

Needless to say, Rayne was quite confused at this point. She kept running the situation through her head. _I thought he didn't want to kill his brother? Is he hiding something? Oh damn. did I just say that I like him?_

"So, Ms. Badass. When should we leave?"

They decided that they would leave the next evening. It was apparent that Virgil had taken the liberty of overthrowing Brimstone, and was now seated in some comfy office in some skyscraper. It was their intent to pull him off of the comfy chair and give him the thrashing of a lifetime. Even if Dante decided not to kill him, Rayne intended to leave him in a vegetative state.

**Garrr! Too short, I know! I'm so so so so so so sorry! Next chapter will be longer, or I'll let you guys flame me. I just had to get that chapter out. I also have this weird obsession with making the contents of a chapter fit in with the title somewhat. Oh yeah, and my username is now SilverSunset, in case you didn't notice. **


	9. Breaking

Chapter 9: breaking (and/or entering)

_**My eyes do search for something more**_

_**My heart unbeating, shattering tears**_

_**I look up to find there's nothing there**_

_**I look and find only darkness**_

_**Yet amidst all the fears and the plagues**_

_**I know I must find my path**_

_**Yet amidst the blood that still flows in my veins, **_

_**I feel the human coming**_

He he. Just a little poem about what it might be like to be a half-blood. This chapter is the ninth. (Wow, I wrote nine chapters?) Not much to say about this… bladitty blah… ON with it!

Running a hand over the blade that had belonged to his father, Dante was lost in thought. How could he possibly bring himself to destroy the only family he had left? Rayne didn't seem to have much trouble with it. But then, he guessed he understood. She had been made what she was unwillfully, after a decision was made by a psychotic vampire. Rayne had hated that family, the one who had destroyed any chance of a normal life. Dante, however, had the option of living somewhat normally. His thoughts were broken with the sound of a zipper. Craning his head to the side, he was able to see Rayne, who was busy suiting up for the planned infiltration of Brimstone.

Clad in the shiny black and red leather, blades polished to perfection, Rayne certainly did look like a force to be reckoned with. However, a rare sight was to be beheld. On her face, usually occupied by a smirk or sly grin, was a look of complete and utter seriousness. She wasn't too happy about the fact that she had to kill Dante's brother and possibly have him turn on her. However, she couldn't risk him changing his mind about helping, either. Suddenly, a brilliant plan popped into that maniacal little dhampir brain of hers. She wouldn't have to risk it after all…

"Uh-oh. What are you thinking?" Dante asked, seeing a stream of thoughts scrawling across his partner's face.

"Not important." She said. "But there's something I'm worried about."

"What is it?"

She leaned close to him, batting her eyes seductively. One hand went up over his neck, the other was behind her back. She closed the distance between them, pressing her mouth firmly over his. On impulse, Dante's hand planted itself on the small of Rayne's back, running down slowly. And then…

"Sorry. Can't risk you changing your mind." Rayne brought her hand out from behind her back, revealing a hypodermic needle. She plunged the point into the flesh of Dante's neck. Within seconds, the tonic within took effect.

"Sleep tight." She said, before leaping out the window.

Silvery moonbeams illuminated the street, glistening off of freshly fallen rain. Only the drone of a television set could be heard in the distance. That, and the steady rhythmic tapping of stiletto heeled boots on the pavement. That too ended, as their wearer began to traverse the side of a glassy skyscraper. No easy task for someone in stilettos, but for a red haired dhampir known as Bloodrayne, it was as second nature as breathing. Sure, she was feeling just a tad bit guilty about putting her ally to sleep, but she wanted to eliminate any possibility of redemption for Virgil.

Virgil glared out the twentieth floor window, surveying the fascinating creature that was slowly but surely ascending towards him. Amused, he brushed a few stray silver hairs out of his eyes. _She is a persistent one. Look at the way she climbs ruthlessly. That defiant glare in her eyes. _He mused. A few miles away, at the Devil May Cry, Dante was finally beginning to open his eyes from the sleeping tonic.

Rayne slipped, just once, before making it to the top floor. Knowing full well that her target would spot her if she didn't move, she stalked to the other side. There, she broke open a window and swung inside. Just a few yards on the other side of the building was her prey, waiting patiently for the huntress that lurked in the shadows.


	10. Bloodbath

Chapter 10: Bloodbath 

**So at last I have another chapter. I'm going to take a few moments to respond to the feedback I've been given.**

To anonymous: Yeesh. That was a little harsh. However, you do have a point. I am grateful for the review and thankful that you included some constructive criticism along with your complaint.

BladeMaster16: okay, okay. I won't make him die. Maybe just smack him around a little bit. Hahaha!

Hotaru the Demon Goddess: I'm glad you like my story so much. Oh, and I finally got around to looking at your art. You're good! I especially like your picture of Dante's daughter; I'll have to read your fanfic, too.

BloodyDemonEmpress: I take it you didn't know who Rayne was before?

**On with it!**

Broken glass underfoot, the building was completely dark. Not that this was any sort of obstacle. Rayne could see and hear a thousand times better than any human, especially in the dark. She could even hear the bugs and rats crawling about in crevasses in the walls. Not that bugs and vermin interested her. A far more intriguing thing approached her, the scent of blood. If she ran her hand along the wall, she could feel it, still relatively fresh. Curious as to what on earth could have bled that much, she knelt down to inspect. Wet, sticky blood had spilled out of some fourteen headless corpses. Looking closer, she saw that they were still wearing purplish robes. It was at that moment that she realized who they were. They were the leaders of the Brimstone Society. Though it seemed a bit wrong, Rayne couldn't help but grin a little at the job well done. Reminding herself not to get sidetracked, she continued on.

Every now and then, a light or two would flicker on and off again. A certain familiar smell caught her attention after a while. Not more than a few feet away now, her demonic white-haired foe sat comfortably in a leather armchair.

In the streets below, Dante was trying to pick up any sign of Rayne. A couple of disemboweled corpses showed telltale signs of having had a three-foot blade shoved through them. All the while he was searching, he was also kicking himself inwardly. Having let himself be knocked out by Rayne, he was feeling like a real sucker. Never before had anyone cut through his cool demeanor. He supposed that letting anyone near him for that long would weaken his resolve. All the same, he would need to get it back if he had any hopes of fighting Virgil. If he wasn't going to kill him, he sure as hell would at least shoot him in the foot or something. Finally picking up a trail, Dante began to traverse the building in his demon form.

"All right, girl. No time to be feeling righteous now." Rayne told herself.

She now stood outside the room Virgil had locked himself up in. she shook her head fiercely and smacked herself in the face.

"God, I really need to get a new job."

With a swift kick, the door splintered and snapped apart, allowing access to the pestilent half demon inside. Virgil rose from his chair, sword drawn. Rayne stepped forward, too, though she had her guns and not her blades drawn.

"You know, chasing you down has been a real pain in my ass." She quipped, stalking forward.

"I can only imagine." Virgil responded.

Rayne fired off a few rounds, but Virgil vanished from view.

" Can't hide forever, babe."

Not wanting to waste time playing hide and seek, Rayne spun around, firing as she did so. She had become a living whirling machine gun. The metal fragments penetrated the walls and furniture, leaving neat little holes and scorch marks. Rayne stood still for a few moments, barely breathing, just listening. With a sigh, she repeated the process. This time she got a response. A pained curse came from behind one of the overturned desks. Rayne shot her harpoon through it to flush out her target.

"Why don't we take this to the roof, where there's more room?" she suggested.

"It's over. You got me."

"Really?"

"Nope. Just messing with you."

The sword came out from behind Virgil's back, knocking one of the guns away. She made a move to shoot him with the other one, but he kicked it from her grasp also. He closed in on her, seizing her by the throat and holding her off the ground.

"Fine. To the roof it is." He said.

With a fierce toss, he threw Rayne straight upwards, through the ceiling and onto the roof.

"Damn. Let my guard down…" Rayne muttered from where she had landed.

Virgil arrived just two seconds after she did. He stalked over and aimed a piercing kick at her stomach.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?"

This time, he kicked her in the ribs. Rayne coughed and spat up a stream of blood. Now Virgil brought down his sword, impaling her shoulder and pinning her to the ground. By now out of breath and thoroughly pissed off, Rayne grabbed the sword with her bare hands and pulled it out, also kicking Virgil where it counted to loosed his grip.

"Playtime is over now, asshole."

The twin blades thrust forward into the attack position, and Rayne leaped over Virgil's head, fiercely slashing at his back with inhuman speed. To top off the attack, she kicked him hard in the back, sending him sailing across the rooftop and over the edge.

"Piece of cake." she said.

An eerie reddish glow was emanating from the street where Virgil had fallen. Rayne peered over the edge, and then backed up horrified. Virgil just wouldn't quit! He hadn't even touched the ground before he had transformed. His blood red wings stood out as a violent silhouette against the full moon. He swooped down towards Rayne, drawing his demonic blade and shoving it up through her ribcage. He carried her about eight stories higher into the air.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked, throwing Rayne back down crashing to the roof.

**So how was that? I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I've been busy with school and driving. I should have the end to this story up pretty soon. The suspense is killing me! **


	11. the heart that beats

chapter 11: the heart that beats

**hello everyone! been long enough? this is the final installment or as you call it, chapter of my story. enjoy, and sorry for the wait. i'm just so flippin' lazy!**

_Dark. I can hear the wind, but nothing else. What is this rage I'm sensing? is it... Dante? I think i had a dream. Dante was around seventeen, maybe older. He and his brother fought fiercely in the rain. Eventually, one emerged victorious. Screams from somewhere far off sounded into the night. then i saw myself. a sixteen year old girl, searching for the "father" who created me. when i found my siblings, i felt the same rage. maybe it was just a nightmare. then again, maybe the fury we all possess will kill us all eventually. _

for a moment or two, Rayne forgot where she was. then, upon feeling the wet blood on her clothes, she remembered. she stood up carefully, making sure she didn't rub her wound. sounds of clanging swords invaded her ears as she saw two identical twins, one light and one dark, fighting in the rain once again. she rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. nope, still there. she crept closer to get a better look, deciding not to get into it.

"remember the last time we fought like this brother?" Virgil taunted Dante.

"... all too well." Dante repied.

"i get the feeling the same thing will happen this time."

"Dream on. i've gotten stronger since the last time, you know."

"Show me."

blades clased again, causing sparks to fly up. Dante whirled around and struck Virgil on his shoulder. Virgil mimicked his action, causing Dante to slide backwards and kick up the water that was steadily collecting at their feet. a harsh blow from Dante sent Virgil to the ground, but he shortly recovered. Rayne looked on, trying not to fall over. Another slash, this time from Virgil. it was a direct hit, making a deep gash appear across Dante's chest. he staggered and fell to the ground. Virgil poised his blade over Dante for the kill.

"i knew it would end this way." he grinned.

"Not quite."

Virgil wheeled around to see an extremely angered dhampir, blades poised. with the rips in her clothes, the dishelved red hair, and the glint of dark eyes, she was quite freaky looking.

"Want more, do you?"Virgil taunted.

Rayne lunged towards him, and he towards her. Rayne spun around while holding her blades out and knocked Virgil down. he got up and stuck at her, hitting. this continued for a while, slash, parry, whirl, block. eventually, they each held their blade against the throat of the other.

Virgil tranformed, and Rayne did something no dhampir had ever done before. a black mist enshrouded her form, and her hair lengthened. her skin turned black, and her eyes glowed red. her blades seemed to mesh with her flesh and made a pair of long black spikes.

"let's see how you like getting impaled." her voice came out echoed.

in a flash, Rayne shoved the spikes through Virgil's middle (owie!) and kicked him hard. as soon as the tranformation had taken place, it was over. there again stood the bleeding last member of Brimstone, and Virgil had risen again.

"it will take a lot more than that to put this demon down." he said.

at the same time, Dante had also gotten up. he drew his blade once more, and turned to Virgil.

"let's finish this, the right way."

Dante tranformed too, and he and his doppleganger flew high up into the sky. there, they furiously beat on one another, slashing and ripping open flesh. at last, when Virgil faultered for a second, Dante struck, and both plummeted to the ground. when they landed with a sickening crunching sound, Dante had Virgil pinned by the throat. Rayne had an amused look on her face when Dante beckoned to her.

"you want to finish him?" he asked.

"nah, you do it."

Could he? could he possibly kill the only kin he had? then he thought back to all the hell virgil had caused. Hell yeah, he could kill him! with a final stab of his sword, he crushed through Virgil's ribcage and into his heart. the organ slowed down, beating its last.

"let's get out of here." Dante said.

"Hhn. good plan."

**Epilogue**

"Dante, you got a call." Rayne shouted into the office door.

the newly established Devil May Cry had opened for business, and the calls were pouring in.

"Jeez, doesn't it ever end?"

"Hey, you're the one who decided to let me stay here, remember?" Rayne laughed.

it was true, as sad as it sounded. half the male customers called on minor incidents, and they demanded to have Rayne fix the problem for them. still, money was money.he picked up the phone.

"Devil May Cry."

"Dante..."

**AN/ whahahahaha! i leave the ending up to your interperetation. if you feel that you need to write a fic based off of mine, please do. i hope you all enjoyed this, and best of luck on any future stories of yours. thank you all for your support and patience. i'll be cheering for you all. Ciao. **


	12. NOTICE!

**A note, if you will! Sometime in the near future, i plan to write a fanfiction starring Virgil and a character of my own creation. keep an eye out for it! it'll be called "The Bloodied Rose." Don't ask me why, but i just got and urge to do another!ah, well. i'm outta here!**


End file.
